Savannah
by Sorchaa
Summary: It's been about two years since kagome was pulled in to the bone eaters well by Mistress Centipede. Kagome and Inu-yasha still fought like always, but one thing they didn't know was that their lives were about to change.... Forever.
1. His daughter

It's been about two years since kagome was pulled in to the bone eaters well by Mistress Centadpid. Kagome and Inu-yasha still fought like always, but one thing they didn't know was that their lives were about to change.... Forever.

Inu-yasha and the gang slept in a clearing for the night. He looked down to see if any of his pack mates would be waking soon. seeing none would, he crept down from his perch in the tree. He slowly walked to kagome's sleeping form. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, then quickly taking the Shikon No Tama off kagome's neck.

"I'm sorry. Know you'll always be in my hearth. I will always love you Kagome, not Kikyou." With that he stood and walked towars the woods.

Just as he reached the edge of the woods, he was hit in the back of the head. what ever hit him knocked him out cold.

A little after dawn he woke to find something soft upon his sore head. When he went to sit up he was pulled back down.

"You hit your head. You shouldn't move around. Don't you think before you act? Didn't you think we would worry about you when you didn't come back? Don't you care about us? Guess I answered my own question uh?"

"What do you mean kagome?"

"A youkai attacked us shortly after you left."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No thanks to Sango and Miroku. They are hurt real bad. That's why Icame to find help. I triped over you. I hurt my wrist but i'll be ok. When I sat down to see who you were, you crawled into my lap."

"If their hurt, shouldn't you help them?"

"If you where there none of us would have been hurt! So you take off, and leave your friends behind? How long where you going to leave us?"

"I wasn't coming back. Listen I don't need your help! I am an adult, and I can take care of myself! So stop acting like my mother!"

He stood up and walked a few feet away from Kagome.

"You could have said goodbye...."

"I did."

"Could've done it the right way, and the kiss would have been better."

"You were up?!?"

"Goodbye Inu-Yasha. oh and to let you know, I always did love you." Kagome said and ran off towards their camp site.

Kagome walked into the site and saw Sango sitting by the fire. She was crying.

"Sango what's wrong? How is he doing?"

"He's dead."

"When? How long ago?"

"Not too long ago. He died in his sleep. He...he said I was the only girl he really ever loved. That no matter what female he touched he always saw me."

"Sango I'm so sorry. I went to get help and found Inu-Yasha. He's not coming back any time soon."

"Should we bury Miroku?"

"He wanted to be burned"

"How do you know?"

"He told me awhile ago. Before we met you."

Kagome and Sango took Miroku's body and together they burnded him into ashes. Kagome being from the modern Japan took out two vises and put his ashes inside one for her and one for Sango. They would forever keep him with them. After it was all said and done Sango disided that after they got close enought that Kagome should go back to her time and stay there so nothing would happen to the monder girl. Kagome, who felt it all her fault Miroku was dead, didn't argue.

Kagome was sitting at her deck when she got a page from her secerity, Terri.

"Miss. Higurashi?" Terri asked over the intercome

"Yes?"

"There is a man out here to see you shall I send him in?"

"Sure, and Terri I don't know how long I'll be so just take my messages and don't let anyone else enter."

"Sure thing Miss. Higurashi."

(It's been five years since Kagome has been threw the well. Shortly after she closed the well from demons coming into her world she moved out of the shrine and into the city. She is now a CEO of a big corrparation. She has her bron honey eyes and long thigh lenght black/blue hair. She looks nothing like the 16 year old girl we all know. She is now 21, living on her own. Her brother works for her, her mother and grandfather both died severial years ago.)

A man walked into her office. He stood about 5'10". He had long silver hair which had blood red highlights threw out it. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, this reviled a scar on his neck and face. He wore baggy black pants and a black tank top. His eyes were a amber color and spliced.

'New styles kids have.' Kagome thought as she watched him take a seat in front of her. "What can I help you with sir?"

"Well I wanted to know why you closed up that shrine you use to live in?"

"That is family bunisess. I closed it becose my grandfather and mother died and my brother moved out when he turned 17. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of yours."

"I think I know my friends well enought to tell them apart from others."

"I know things you did when you weren't at school and everyone thought you were sick."

"Listen here. I did what I did to set things right and everything worked out. I don't know how you know if you really do, but I'm only going to say this once. I finally got over everything about a year ago. so don't bring any of it up again or else I will have a few of my friends take care of you and your none sence. Leave now or I'm calling the police."

"Please Kagome. wait, I really want to tell you something."

"You have one minute then, I'm calling."

"I'm sorry I left you like that. I never thought that anything would have happened. I talked to everyone to see what happened to you and they told me that you just dissappered wiht out a trace. I couldn't find the other three either."

"What are you taking about?"

"Kagome don't you know who I am?"

"Obvisily not."

"It's me Kagome. Inu-Yasha. Don't you remember any of what I'm talking about?"

"Oh my god. Inu-Yasha? Is that really you?"

"Yes. I lost it when I found out that you left and I still don't know what happened to sango miroku or shippou. They all just dissappered like you did."

"Miroku died that night you left us. Shipou couldn't be found. I did find him a while later before I left for good. He found a female kitsue and was starting a family of his own. He was highly upset when I told him about me leaveing. Sango left me when I could find the well on my own. I don't know where she was headed, but I have a felling she isn't among us any more. How did you find me? How have you been doing? Where did you get those clothes? How's Kikyou? What's been going on with the past?"

"Woooh calm down, Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't help any one out. I had to think about everything going on inside of me. Kikyou is at rest for good. she tryed to kill me, but some girl that was in the area came to help me. She was a pristest. She layed Kikyou's soul at rest. I got these clothes from some kid that thought my outfit was........how did he say it?.......um....... oh yeah thrashed'? I don't know what it means but he took me to this 'shopping mall' and got me this. I still have my other clothes though. I've been okay I guess. my mind has been threw alot though. I mean finding out one day your love left you with out saying goodbye and didn't know where to go to find her." he said just as hyper active as her "I found you by asking around if any one knew a Kagome Higurashi. Then one day I found out and here I am. I didn't plan on you coming to see me so I came to you. I hope your not mad at me still?"

"No, well a little because Miroku died and you could have protected him. Really I'm over it now. I could never stay mad at you. The bad thing is you know that, don't you?"

"How could you resist me?"

"Now you sound like shippou. So now you found me what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue. I wanted to find you to ask you thoes things. Now I found out I don't know. Maybe I'll go home...."

"No!"

"What?"

"At least stay a few days. please?"

"Okay, but only if you don't mind"

"It'll be fiine. I can leave work anytime I want to."

"Well don't you have to stay today?"

"Nope. Come on I'll show you my house."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked out of her office and they stopped at Terri's desk.

"Terri, I'm going home. You know my number just call me if you need anything and Ill come right over. Oh yeah... Terri this is Inu-Yasha he's a close friend from a long time ago. Inu-Yasha this is Terri. She's my best friend. She helps take care of everything here. She helps me out more then anyone does. I'd be lost if it wasn't for her. Okay I'll be at my house and my celly is on too. Bye bye Terr-ri-ri."

Kagome and IY left the bulding and they walked to the parking lot.

"Leaving already?" someone said to kagome as she passed

"Old friend came to visit. Yeppi. I'm going home for today. See you tomorrow Scott."

Kagome and IY drove over towards the Tokyo/Koyto bridge. Inu-Yasha sat very still during the ride.

"Inu-Yasha calm down. nothing is gonna happen to you. Oh yeah I have to tell you about something...someone."

"Who?"

"I have a boyfriend and he is very sweet. Promise you won't try to kill him."

"Yeah yeah. If he dare hurts you, I'll ripe out his spine with my teeth."

"Ooookay. well his name is Logan-kun. He should be at my house by now. He's staying with me untill his house is done being repaired."

"So this Logan guy is he anything like that Ho Ho bastared?"

"Hojo-kun? No he's much more sweeter and more romantic. He always brings me my faverite flowers."

"Which are?"

"Lilies"

"Ah ok. So how much longer till i get out of this death trap?"

"Right now. here is my house."Kagome said pointing towards a beautiful house.

Kagomes house was huge! Not just that she had a fence that went all the way around it. There were flowers around the path to the door(lilies). When she pulled into the drive way a man about the age of 27 came to stand at the car door. When Kagome shut off the car he opened the door for her, and helped her out of the car. He looked towards Inu-Yasha and nodded. Inu-Yasha tilted his head to one side the looked at Kgome.

"Logan-kun this is Inu-Yasha. He is an old friend that is gonna stay here for a few days. We have a lot of time to catch up on."

"Alot of time?" Logan asked

"Yeah nine years. Inu-Yasha was the guy that use to live by me. Remember I told you all the stories about how much trouble we got in? Well this is him."

"Nice to finally meet you Inu-Yasha-kun"

"Same here."

"Come on inside guys I'll make something to eat." Kagome said

Before the two men could get inside the house, they heard a loud shreek followed by crashing noises. Inu-Yasha ran past Logan and into the house. He sniffed the air and ran into a room the brought her scent. When he got in the room he saw four guys holding Kagome and one standing in front of Inu-Yasha. He had a gun.

Kagome saw the whole thing. Inu-Yahsa running into the room and then being shot. Logan casually walking into the room after the shot was fired. He stopped and stood over the hanyou's body on the floor. Kagome was being held by four strong guys. She watched as the guy who had shot IY and Logan walk to eachother and talk for a few minutes then then gun man moitioned for everyone to leave the room. They of corse left Inu-Yasha's blood stained body in there. He walked up to Kagome and shot at her. she fell to the ground. He picked her up by her hair and draged her next to Inu-Yahsa. then he left the room and shut the door.

The smell of fire could be smelled for a few blocks away the guys burnt her house form the inside out. They started the fire from the upstairs bed rooms. then they left the sceen before anyone could notice.

Inside the room the smell of blood took over the smell of fire. Kagome layed next to IY and he next to her. She had been shot in the side right where the jewel was taken out of her 11 years before. Inu-Yasha woke up in layers. He slowly became awear of his sourndings. He smelt Kagome then blood and then put it together. He quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot threw him. He kneeled next to Kagome's pron form.

He picked her up and walked over to the window. Just as he was going to jump out, he heard a tiny voice come from the hall.

"Mommie! Where are you? Mommie?!?"

'Why the hell is there a kid here?'

Kagome started to stir. She by something warm and solid. Her eyes fluttered open a little at a time.

"Inu-Yasha stop. We ha- have to g- get her out o-of here.''

"Feh. Fine."

Inu-Yasha walked into the hall and looked around. There was smoke in every corner and crack. He followed the noise of crying.

"Savannah?!" Kagome called out weakly.

"Is that her name? Just nod or shanke your head."

Kagome nodded her head indicating yes.

"Savannah! Get out here!"

"I want my mommie!"

"Savannah she's right here. Come out from where ever you are."

"No I want my Mommie to tell me to."

"Inu don't aruge with h-her. Savan-annah sweetie. co-ome here it's ok."

"Mommie is that you? mommie why do you sound like th...."

Befor she could finish her sentence, her, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha were out of the house. They stood in the back yard and watched their house burn down. Kagome was bleeding bad by the time Inu-Yasha stopped to take a look at her.

''Kagome we need to get you a healer.''

"A healer? Oh a doctor. Listen. Do you see that house next door? Go there."

Inu-Yasha walked towards the home. He stopped at the door and Savannah slipped out of his hold and walked towards it.

"You gotta knock if you want someone to come." She said and rapped her hand on the wood.

''Who's there?'' asked a little voice from inside

"Zak It's me Savannah."

A little boy opened the door just enough to see out side. Once he saw it was his friend he threw open the door and called for his mom.

"Zak hun. Who is it?''

"Mom it's Savannah and her Mom and Dad. See I told you I didn't make Savannah up."

This caused Kagome to look up. She saw her neighbor Kate.

"Oh my gosh Kagome. What happened to you?"

"Call a healer." Inu-Yasha said and held Kagome closer to his chest

Kate ran into the other room ansd came right back with some one on the other line. She was talking so fast it hurt you head if you tried to listen. A few minutes later kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Savannah were on their way to the hospital

Inu-Yasha and Savannah were done and waiting in a room. Kagome was in a bed in the next room. The smells were starting to bother Inu-Yasha. So he put his hands over his face. When he looked up he saw Savannah doing the same thing execpt she was coughing.

"Hey kid, you all right?''

"No. There are to many stinky smells in here. I never had to come here before. When mommie would get sick I would stay with Logan. Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him. Come on lets go sit out side until Kagome gets out of there.''

They went to the roof and sat down watching the sun fall. Suddenly Savanah stood up and walked over so she was in the orange and purple lights. This was when Inu-Yasha noticed she had long hair, he couldn't see the color of it though.

What also caught his attation now and not before was she had doggie-ears on top of her head.

"Savannah Wha's up with your ears?" Inu-Yasha asked not trying to insult her

"Ah! My bandana! I lost it! Mommie's gonna get upset now." Savannah whailed and fell to her knees, she started to cry.

"Hey. Stop that. Stop crying. It's okay, Kagome wont care." Inu-Yasha said trying everything to get her to stop the god for saken crying.

"Yes she will!"

Inu-Yasha thought for a few minutes, then looked up at her.

"Savannah? Come here for a second."

"Why? How are you anyways?" Savannah asked

"I'm an old friend of your moms. We use to hang out. So how old are you?"

"Five and a half. I'm really smart for my age. Everyone says I get it from my mommie."

"Where's your dad?"

"I dunno. Mommie never talks about him, so I never ask. You have the same eye color as me, and hair."

"And Ears." Inuyasha said pulling at his hair to revieal his hidden ears.

"WHAT!!!" Savannah yelled then sniffed the air.

Inu-Yasha lifted his head in the air a little and did the same.

'That's my smell. She MINE??????'

cliff hanger!!!!

AN Once again you have to wait for more.... I know I'm evil as teller always tells me. TEEHEE! But there will be more..... ONLY if you REVIEW!!!! Send them to my e-mail address 

You may have to remind me to write more for this cause I'm writting a bunch more.

Love ya guys always,

The Ice Princess!!!! 3


	2. Quality time

What happened last chappie: "Where's your dad?" Inuyasha

"I dunno. Mommie never talks about him, so I never ask. You have the same eye color as me, and hair." Savannah

"And Ears." Inuyasha said pulling at his hair to reveal his hidden ears.

"WHAT!" Savannah yelled then sniffed the air.

Inuyasha lifted his head in the air a little and did the same.

'That's my smell. She MINE?' He thought

An: Thanks to NekoHanyou… I love kitteis!… I've decided to write more of this if I can…Hopefully Teller will be happy for something to read during school…as I'm not there…I have to keep her happy! And the Neko too!

* * *

Chappie 2: Quality time

"How come you smell like me?" The small girl asked as she looked into her own Ember-gold eyes.

"I…ah … You wanna go check on your mom?" He asked, she nodded and smiled brightly.

He stood and walked to the stairs leading into the hospital. He turned and looked behind him. Savannah was hopping her way over; the smile never left her face as she looked up at him. He looked from her to the door, then the roofs edge and back to her. Smirking her grabbed her and ran towards the edge. She screeched in delight as they free fell. She giggled as he began to hop from tree to tree.

"I thought we were going to see Mommie." She said as he dropped into a tree and stopped.

"We were, then I remembered you wanted to hide your ears. So I thought I'd take you to get a hat, and maybe something else to wear…" He said as he climbed to the ground with her against his chest.

Setting her down, he looked around and noticed the store he shopped at earlier. He noticed how crowded the store was and shook his head.

'I can't take her in there. She'd get squished.' He thought as he looked at her.

She followed his gaze and shook her head violently. "We can't go in there! They'll see my ears! Yours too!" She threw her hands to cover the objects in question.

"Don't worry, I can hide mine with my hair. You can go in there like that and say your having a bad hair day…Night… And if not girls will think they're cute on you. They don't know their real…" He said shuddering slightly.

"Mommie will be angry!" She cried

He crouched and looked at her, smiling he replied, "Then she'll be mad at me. I'm use to it… I always use to make her angry… but I knew how to make her smile." He said and poked her side.

Giggling, she abandoned her ears and hid her sides. Grinning he tickled her and she retaliated with her own, knocking him on his back. After a few minutes she jumped away and threw her arms in the air. He had surrendered. He sat up and she next to him. Panting, he looked at the store. The punk store had fewer people in it. Standing he held out his hand. Looking up she placed her own small one in it, and he pulled her to her feet. Without letting go, he walked to the store.

Inside she grinned looking around. He watched her walk threw the aisles and smirked. She reminded him of Kagome so much. Her smile, the way she held her five-year-old self and her attitude even was the same. If this was his child, as his nose and instincts were telling him, she had his eyes, his hair, and his ears…everything that set him apart from humans…he frowned as a girl tweaked her ears, causing them to lay flat. Walking behind her, the girl looked up.

"Is she yours? Wow I guess so...you two look a like. She's so cute! How old?" The girl asked already giving him a headache

"I'm five, and he's buying me a hat!" Savannah said drawling the attention away from Inuyasha.

The girl smiled brightly. "That's so nice. Did you tell him thank you?"

Savannah's ember-gold eyes grew wide and she spun on her heels. "I forgot! I'm sorry! Thank you!" She bowed slightly.

He frowned again and glared at the smiling girl. "It's alright Savannah. You're welcome. Now come on. We have to get back soon, before your mom really gets angry." He rubbed his neck, realizing he no longer had his 'collar' on.

It didn't take much more then that for the child to find herself a beanie cap, colored black. He helped her pick out a jammie set, which was red and black. He paid for everything and grabbed the bags. Lifting her to rest on his hip, he walked out of the store. She hugged his neck and rested her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. He walked slowly to a bench and set her down softly. She looked up with tired eyes as he fixed his hat on his head, causing his ears to flatten against his skull. She was already dressed in her new jammies, and he pulled her beanie on her small head. Pulling her loose hair out of her eyes, he looked at the bags. It held her small pink dress that stunk of smoke. He picked up the bag and tossed it in a garbage can nearby. Walking back, he realized she was already asleep.

Picking her up, and cradling her against his chest he jumped up and made his way quickly to the hospital. Walking down the stairs from the roof, Inuyasha was assaulted by a nurse. She screeched at him and made to grab the sleeping five-year-old from his arms. Growling he pushed past her, covering the girls ears with his forearm to muffle the sounds. He stalked into Kagome's room. She was sitting up and when she noticed whom it was her worried look turned that into a hell demon.

"Do you have any clue how worried I was, Inuyasha? You have no right to take off with her like that without telling me! You've been gone for two hours!" She pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to him. Taking her child in her arms she walked to the bed.

"You shouldn't be walking…," He said

"I shouldn't feel like killing you either, not after only one night with you being here. But now that I think of it, I remember how you always were! Always a jerk! Not caring what happens to others, and not caring about how you upset!" She yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Mommie?" A small voice called from the bed, causing them both to look over.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. Inuyasha was just leaving." She said turning back to the dog-demon. "Thank you for saving us, but I no longer need you in my life." Her blue eyes icy cold.

Frowning he nodded his head and took a deep breath, letting it out he said, "Tell our daughter I said goodbye." He said and walked out the door.

* * *

Sitting in the empty chair heavily she began to cry. 'How does he know…He can smell it… I can't believe I said that to him. I want more then nothing to keep him and her together… She needs him. He was her age when he lost his mother. And she was his age when he lost his father… Fate seems to want the same thing for both.' She jumped from the chair and threw open the door.

A nurse looked at her and when Kagome asked her to look after Savannah she agreed. Kagome tore down the hall and down the stairs. She passed doctors who looked oddly at her, but she didn't care. Running out side, she looked around.

'Where is he?' she asked herself. "Damn demon!"

"What about demons?" he chuckled from behind her.

Turning she saw him crouched on the hospital wall next to the door. A place where people came to smoke. "I thought you'd be gone."

* * *

"I don't think I would have gotten far. I have to protect you…Even if I couldn't before." He said dropping to stand next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and she cried.

"I could have lost her today. She could have ended up like you…"She cried and laughed at the same time

"Never, she's too much like you. I took her shopping." He said pulling back slightly.

"I seen…red and black. I thought your color was only red." She laughed again when he shrugged.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, then passionately. She responded immediately and threw her arms around his neck. He spun her around and when he stopped he kissed her again.

"Eww!" A cry made them jump.

Looking down, they saw Savannah holding a blanket tightly around her. Her face was squished together in disgust Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, who nodded her head.

Bending down he held out his arms, grinning madly when she ran into them and hugged his neck. "So are you going to tell me he's my Daddy now?" She said making Kagome's gray-blue eyes to widen "We smell the same and look the same." The small girl rested her head on Inuyasha shoulder and watched her mom.

Kagome stepped closer and hugged both of them. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. 'I almost lost everything again…' He thought and moved to look his love in the eyes. Ember-gold locked with bright blue. "I'm going to find him, and he will pay. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." He pulled her close again

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." She closed her eyes, letting silent tears of happiness flow freely. Savannah, who fell asleep in her father's protective arms, said nothing.

* * *

End chappie two: I know it's short but then again, when aren't mine…Teller you good for this..if you notice anything grammer errored, please let me know…if it's big or it makes no sence I'll change it…I hope you liked it though! To you Neko and Tell! 


End file.
